


The Brightest Star is Not in the Sky Tonight

by Opl_Mor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opl_Mor/pseuds/Opl_Mor
Summary: Super microfic that I might expand on later, but basically Lance and Keith go star gazing.





	

“Hey Keith,” Lance’s knee bumped the leg at his side as he pointed enthusiastically into the endless void clad in starlight. “Look!” Keith followed his finger and squinted. “Do you see it?”   
“See what?” Keith shrugged.   
“It’s-pft- it’s” He interrupted himself with another giggle. Keith had an eye roll prepared. “Uranus!”   
And he got to use it as Lance bursted into laughter. “Yeah, I shoulda seen that coming.”  
“But really,” Lance started again when he caught his breath. “How far from our solar system do you think we are?”  
“I don’t know, ” He took a deep breath. “A long ways away.”  
“So, in other words you say we’re-” Lance moved his hand dramatically in front of them as he spoke. Keith closed his eyes in exasperation. “In a galaxy far, far away?”  
“How long have you been waiting to say that?”  
“Hmm… I guess I first thought of it,” He brought his hand to cup his chin in thought. “Long ago, in a-”  
“It’s not as funny a second time.”   
“So you admit it was funny the first time?”   
“No,” Keith leaned over without really thinking and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “But it especially wasn’t the second time.”   
“Ahha,” Lance brought his fingers up to skim over the warm skin Keith’s lips left behind. “I see you’re game, Keith Kogane, and I assure you two can play at it. ”  
Keith suddenly became very aware of what he just did and his face got hot enough to fry an egg off of. “What game is that?”   
“Don’t ‘oh what game is that’ me!”   
“I really don-” He was cut off suddenly by Lance’s hand in his face.   
“You thought you could distract me from the insult by softening the blow with a kiss.”   
“That’s not why I did it.”   
“Oh,” He dropped his hand and cocked his head. “Then why did you?”  
Keith shrugged, the kiss was damming enough, it wasn’t like he could go back now. “I just wanted to kiss you.”   
Lance gaped at him. “O-oh.”   
“I-is that okay?”  
He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I guess.”  
“So…” Keith leaned in again. “Can I try it again?”  
Lance gulped as he felt Keith invading the air around him. “S-s-sure.”   
Their lips met, softly pressed against each other. Lance opened his eyes just before Keith began backing away.   
“Was that-” Keith began nervously at the expression on Lance’s face. “I mean, d-did I do something wrong?”  
“I’ll say.” Lance started seriously. Keith’s face fell, but a hand hooked around his neck kept him from moving any further. He looked up to find Lance smirking deviously at him. “You call that a kiss?”


End file.
